1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a stroller with a foldable structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable stroller comprises a main frame, a wheel unit mounted on the main frame, and a folding device mounted on the main frame. Thus, the folding device is operated to fold the main frame so as to collapse the stroller. However, after the stroller is folded, the main frame is contracted inward without having a protruding handle for grip of a user's hand, so that the user cannot hold and carry the stroller easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the stroller has a greater height after being collapsed, thereby causing inconvenience in packaging, storage and transportation of the folded stroller.